Another Chance
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Pertama, ia bilang aku sudah tidak hidup lagi, mati; kedua, ia bilang aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lagi. AU
1. me: who was I?

"Ada apa?"

"_Oh my God..._"

"Dia... dia... tidak mungkin..."

.

.

Tidurku yang nyenyak ini terganggu akibat suara-suara yang terus bergema di kepalaku. Gaduh yang membuatku tak bisa kembali lelap, terpaksa aku bangun dan rasanya ingin menghardik siapapun yang tidak punya rasa toleransi karena sudah mengganggu tidurku. Kubuka kedua mataku dan langsung bangun dari tempatku semula. Dan yang kulihat adalah hal yang tidak kusangka-sangka.

.

.

"Awas! Minggir!"

"Tadi pagi... aku sarapan di sebelahnya..."

"Cepat panggil guru!"

.

.

.

**Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns** © **NATSUME **and it's **affiliates**

**Another Chance © Ayaka Aoi**

**AU, typo**(s), **fast-plotted**,** OOC, Lillian**'s **POV**, etc

Pairing haven't decided yet.

.

.

**me**

.

**who was I?**

.

.

Sekumpulan siswa siswi yang mengenakan seragam sekolah mengerubungiku saat ini. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan; ada pandangan tidak percaya, takut, sedih, dan juga ada yang tidak berekspresi seakan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang berpegangan satu sama lain dengan tangannya yang gemetar, ada yang menutup mulut mereka dengan tangannya masing-masing, dan ada juga yang berlalu lalang, entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Setiap orang memiliki sikap yang berbeda-beda; hanya satu hal yang kutahu, mereka menatapku dengan begitu nanar.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanyaku panik dengan suara yang cukup lantang meskipun aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Yang tidak kumengerti, tiada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaanku, mereka tetap asyik dengan monolog mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura 'kan? Ada yang sedang ulang tahun hari ini?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kubilang cepat panggil guru!"

"Ini sungguhan?"

.

.

Dengan penuh rasa bingung aku perlahan mendekati seorang gadis pirang dengan mata emeraldnya yang sembab. Ia tampaknya sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri dengan suara seraknya dengan lirih, tidak peduli ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak, bahkan mungkin ia tidak peduli jika suaranya sendiri mampu terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Aku melihatnya... ta-tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya... A-Aku seharusnya bisa datang... lebih cepat... dan..."

Kata-katanya tercekat. Ia tak lagi bersuara, hanya isaknya saja yang terdengar. Aku yang tadinya berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi, mengurungkan niatku dan memandangnya beberapa saat. Ia tidak berhenti menangis. Kekuatan empati sepertinya bekerja kepadaku. Tanpa sadar kuulurkan tanganku ke atas kepalanya, berniat untuk mengusap surai indahnya yang tergerai sepunggung.

"Eh?"

Aku mengulangi gerakanku. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kok?"

Hal yang sama terjadi kembali. Dan aku juga tetap tidak percaya.

Tanganku menembus tubuhnya.

Kuarahkan tanganku lagi secara hati-hati ke arah pipinya yang basah. Aku ingin menghapus lajur air matanya. Aku harus.

Kucoba kembali.

.

.

Gagal.

Aku tidak bisa. Telapak tanganku menembus wajahnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya, meski aku tidak ingin percaya hal itu.

Aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Dan mungkin aku tidak ingin mengerti.

Kutatap kedua tanganku lekat-lekat. Kuangkat ke arah langit luas. Cahaya mentari menembus begitu saja. Tubuhku transparan. '_Is this for real?_' batinku canggung.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Baru kusadari, semua yang ada di sini menujukan perhatiannya pada suatu objek yang ternyata bukan diriku. Aku mengikuti sorot seorang siswa yang ada di sana, yang ujungnya membuatku tak ingin percaya pada kenyataan lagi.

Ada aku di sana. Ada diriku.

'Ah, bukan, ia hanya mirip denganku,' sergahku pada diriku sendiri. Seseorang yang malang dan kebetulan sekali memiliki fitur yang sama denganku. Ia tergeletak tak bergerak, bersimbah darah di sekujur tubuhnya, tubuh yang benar-benar sama dengan tubuhku. Tampak kaki kirinya dalam posisi yang tidak normal, mungkin patah. Begitu juga tangan kanannya. Ouch, terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Roknya sedikit tersibak, memperlihatkan pahanya yang tampak tersayat panjang, cukup dalam, seperti digores dengan pisau yang tajam. Sebagian wajah gadis itu tertutupi surai karamelnya yang berwarna merah darah, dan sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat tampak lebam.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanya diam mematung, hingga tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahuku.

"Namaku Mikhail. Ikutlah denganku. Waktumu sudah tiba."

Sontak aku langsung membalikkan badanku. Tampak seseorang dengan gestur yang sangat formal. Rambut putih cepak dengan wajah yang menawan juga perawakan yang tinggi, tak lupa ia menyunggingkan senyum simpul kepadaku. _Sex appeal_nya bahkan melebihi kadar maksimum dalam standarku. Ia tak ubahnya seperti pemeran karakter keturunan bangsawan di film-film. Mungkin sangat jarang jumlah manusia yang seperti dia di dunia ini.

Tunggu... Dia punya sayap di punggungnya.

"Kau _cosplayer_?" tanyaku polos. Ia hanya tercengang, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian mulai membuka suara.

"Itu," Ia menunjuk pada sosok yang tergeletak berlumur darah tadi, "adalah kau," sambungnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tanpa senyum yang ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Rasanya ingin aku tertawa atas pernyataannya itu, tetapi anak balitapun tahu bahwa ia tidak bercanda. Tersurat keseriusan di nada bicaranya. Aku hanya terdiam, memaksakan otakku untuk mencerna perkataannya barusan, dan mendoktrin diri sendiri supaya percaya dengan informasi yang kudapat.

"Jadi, kau sudah mengerti sekarang? Ayo, ikut denganku. Aku ditugaskan untuk mengantarmu ke _after life_." Ia mengulurkan tangannya seraya tersenyum—senyumnya yang sama dengan sebelumnya. Senyum yang menurutku sangat memukau, dan bisa saja semua wanita rela ikut dengannya. Tetapi entah mengapa aku tetap tak bergeming.

"Kenapa aku mati?"

Oke, aku tahu kata-kata itu terdengar janggal, tetapi aku tak tahu mengapa aku mengucapkannya. Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang terbentuk di kepalaku, hanya itu yang mampu keluar. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

Mikhail terdiam. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat kudeskripsikan.

"Bagaimana diriku semasa aku hidup?"

Pada akhirnya, Mikhail menggelengkan kepala.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu hal itu," ucapnya dengan senyumnya yang lagi-lagi membuat sebagian dari diriku meleleh, "yang aku tahu hanyalah tugasku sekarang ini. Mengantarmu ke tempat di mana kau akan diadili."

Aku menoleh ke arah siswi pirang sebelumnya, dan menatapnya bimbang. Tiba-tiba ia jatuh pingsan dan hal itu membuatku cukup terkejut. Ingin aku menghampirinya dan melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa membantu apa-apa. Aku kembali pada lelaki di hadapanku.

"Tidak adil," protesku, yang membuat Mikhail sedikit tersentak.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang apa-apa, dan kau bilang aku akan diadili?" tanyaku dengan senyum sarkastik. Lelaki bersayap itu hanya dapat memandangku membatu.

"Kau ingin tahu bagaimana hidupmu?" tanyanya dengan penuh keraguan.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kubalas tatapan matanya tanpa sungkan. Dan entah mengapa, kurasakan kehampaan di kedua indera pengelihatannya. Sesuatu yang dingin, sesuatu yang sunyi.

Dan di tengah kekosongan itu, kurasakan suatu bagian dari diriku berdesir di luar kendali.

Ia tersenyum lembut, dan sayap putihnya bergerak, mendekap dirinya selama beberapa saat, dan saat sayapnya mengembang, ia sedang menggenggam suatu objek di tangannya.

"Satu bulu, satu hari. Dan sampai hari itu tiba, aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, mengawasimu." Ia merenggangkan benda yang ia pegang yang ternyata adalah sebuah kalung bulu yang tampaknya berasal dari sayapnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan memakaikan kalung itu di leherku.

"Ini yang kau minta, dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan," bisiknya perlahan.

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, aku hanya dapat merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhku dan anyir darah yang menyesakkan dadaku. Aku berusaha untuk bangun, tetapi untuk membuka mata dan menggerakan badanku saja aku tak mampu.

Semuanya gelap.

Dan aku tak tahan dengan sakit yang mendera tubuhku ini.

Sakit.

Sakit.

**Sakit.**

Begitu menggigit, sebelum akhirnya aku terlelap dalam tidurku yang dalam.

Entah bagaimana, aku sendiri tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

_Review, please readers? *wink_


	2. me: and the trainee

Nyeri itu datang kembali menyerang sekujur tubuhku. Kedua mataku terpejam, tetapi aku tidak tertidur. Ingin rasanya aku bangun dan berteriak untuk melepaskan semua sakit yang mendera, tetapi untuk mengangkat kedua kelopak mataku saja aku tak sanggup. Pada akhirnya, yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menahan segalanya, berdoa semoga semua yang kurasakan cepat menghilang, meski yang terjadi adalah letih datang menerjang, menyebabkanku jatuh pada tidur lelapku dan hilang semua yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Yah, setidaknya tidur jauh lebih baik daripada harus merasakan sakit yang kau sendiripun tak tahu kapan berakhirnya.

Terkadang, aku merasakan sosok lain yang hadir di sampingku. Aku tahu ia ada, tapi aku tak tahu siapa ia. Terkadang, aku mendengar celotehan riangnya. Terkadang, aku mendengar isak tangisnya memanggil sebuah nama. Terkadang, aku merasakan kehadirannya, meski ia tak melakukan apa-apa.

Untuk yang kesekian kali, terasa kembali sakit yang menusuk seluruh tubuhku, "membangunkanku" dari tidurku yang dalam. Jika aku dapat menjerit, aku pasti akan menjerit; jika aku dapat berbicara, mungkin aku akan memaki siapapun karena sakit ini begitu menggigit. Tetapi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah meringis pelan.

"Ughh..."

Ah, rasanya aku ingin bermimpi saja seperti hari kemarin, daripada harus merasakan ini semua.

.

.

.

**Harvest Moon Tale of Two Towns** © **NATSUME **and it's **affiliates**

**Another Chance © Ayaka Aoi**

**AU, typo**(s), **fast-plotted**,** OOC, Lillian**'s **POV**, etc

Pairing haven't decided yet.

.

.

**me**

.

**and the Trainee**

.

Samar-samar cahaya menyeruak masuk ke lensa mataku, dan indera penciumanku langsung mendeteksi adanya aroma obat dan alkohol yang khas. Sungguh, jika aku dapat bergerak bebas, aku mungkin sudah mengamuk karena nyeri yang kurasakan ini. Nyatanya, untuk merasakan keberadaan anggota tubuhku tanpa "bantuan" sakit yang merajalela saja sepertinya sedikit mustahil. Badanku kebas.

"Lil? Lil? Kau sudah sadar? _Thanks, God_. Tunggulah, aku akan memanggil dokter," ucap seseorang dengan terburu-buru. Tersirat nada senang, lega, sekaligus khawatir di nada bicaranya. Pandanganku belum bekerja begitu baik, aku tidak tahu siapa ia yang sedetik kemudian sudah tak kurasakan lagi keberadaannya di sampingku. Meskipun begitu, rasanya suara itu tidak asing bagiku... namun aku masih tetap tidak mempunyai gambaran mengenai identitasnya.

'Aku... sadar?' batinku di sela-sela nyeri yang menyakitkan. Apa maksudnya? Selama ini aku tidak sadar, begitu? Hey, tidak adil! Selama ini aku merasakan sakit-sakit yang terkutuk itu, dan aku dinyatakan tidak sadar? Ingin kuhela napas panjang di antara perih di anggota badanku untuk sedikit melegakan perasaanku, tetapi yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menghasilkan napas-napas pendek yang tidak beraturan.

Baru saja aku "tersadar", kini aku merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat. Tiba-tiba kurasakan kehadiran orang lain selain aku di sini. Kantukku semakin menjadi. Di antara sadar dan tidak sadar, kurasakan sesuatu yang mendekapku lembut dan hangat, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian aku terlelap dalam lulabi yang meringankan semua beban yang kurasa.

.

.

.

Aku kembali tersadar, tentunya dengan sensasi yang sama. Tetapi, entah mengapa kali ini berbeda. Semuanya terasa lebih nyata. Sebentar, apa selama ini aku hanya bermimpi?

Kubuka mataku dan berkedip beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandanganku. Yang kulihat hanyalah samar-samar dunia berwarna putih, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian kurasakan pengelihatanku semakin membaik. Langit-langit bangunan yang memang berwarna putih adalah objek yang pertama kali mampu kulihat secara jelas.

'Di mana aku ini?'

Baru saja ingin menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan sekitarku, tiba-tiba sensasi yang khas langsung menyetrum tubuhku. Sebenarnya bisa saja aku memutar kepalaku, tetapi untuk menahan nyeri yang terasa, itu terlalu sulit untuk kulakukan. Aku menyerah sebelum mencoba.

Lagi, kurasakan keberadaan entitas lain selain diriku. Dari sudut mataku, di sebelah kiriku tampak seseorang yang familiar sedang bergelut dengan buku dan alat tulisnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke buku yang lainnya, dan kemudian kembali memfokuskan diri pada buku yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Sehelai dua helai dari rambut pirangnya yang dicepol rapi di belakang terkadang mengayun di pipinya yang mulus. Tergambar ekspresinya yang serius tetapi tetap tampak ramah dan lembut di wajahnya.

_**Drrt. Drrt.**_

Tampaknya sebuah telepon genggam bergetar. Tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai objek yang bergetar itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah telepon genggam itu yang berada dekat dengan tempatku berbaring. Air mukanya yang serius seketika berubah menjadi raut yang tidak bisa kuterjemahkan. Ia langsung berdiri dengan menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Lil?"

Nada yang keluar dari pita suaranya terdengar sedikit tinggi.

"Sebentar, aku panggil dok—"

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Kalimatnya terputus dengan adanya suara yang datang dari daun pintu di pojok ruangan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke arah pintu tersebut. Diputarnya kenop pintu, dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, kulihat bahunya sedikit merendah, yang biasanya menandakan kelegaan seseorang. Dari balik tubuhnya kulihat seorang wanita berwajah oriental dan berseragam putih-putih masuk ke dalam ruangan ini. Diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang mengenakan busana senada dengan wanita yang tampak dewasa itu. Aha, wanita itu pasti dokter, dan lelaki itu pasti asistennya.

Wanita itu memutar tubuhnya sedikit dan menoleh pada gadis yang menemaniku tadi.

"Bisa tolong tunggu di luar dan tutup pintunya?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk patuh dan menuruti apa yang dipinta untuk dilakukan. Kini, di ruangan ini kami bertiga, aku, sang wanita dewasa, dan lelaki yang lebih cocok menjadi anaknya. Mereka mendekatiku dan memeriksaku dan juga mengecek alat-alat yang berada di sekelilingku; segala hal yang tidak kumengerti. Aku hanya terdiam dan memperhatikan mereka. Aku sudah tahu satu dua hal mengenai keadaanku sekarang; aku berada di rumah sakit dan gadis yang tadi adalah seseorang yang mengenalku.

Sebentar.

Mengenalku?

Aku?

Tunggu.

Siapa aku?

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang, Lil? Merasa baikan?" tanya sang wanita dengan surai hitam pekat sebahu yang mengenakan jas putih panjang seraya menatapku dengan sorot mata yang lembut, memutuskan monologku tanpa ia sadari.

Lil, begitu orang-orang memanggil nama itu. Dan panggilan itu tentu saja ditujukan kepadaku.

'Nama panggilanku... Lil?'

Pertanyaan itu terus menggema di dalam kepalaku. Pertanyaan yang mungkin terdengar konyol itu tidak mau hilang dari pikiranku. Pertanyaan yang mungkin dapat pergi jika aku menanyakannya; entah pada siapapun, aku tidak peduli. Satu pertanyaan yang secara langsung atau tidak langsung, cepat atau lambat, bagaikan memproduksi berbagai macam pertanyaan lainnya. Kucoba membuka suara dan kalimat itu tidak sampai keluar dari mulutku, melainkan tercekat di tenggorokanku.

Sang dokter tampak memiringkan kepalanya, yang membuatku langsung mengedipkan mata perlahan dan membuat gerakan yang kuharap dapat terlihat seperti mengangguk. Ya, mungkin aku merasa baikan, setidaknya aku sudah bisa tersadar, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Melihat respon dariku, ia kembali ke posisinya semula dan tertawa ringan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh iya, perkenalkan, aku Ayame, dokter yang khusus merawatmu," ucapnya seraya menggenggam tepian jasnya, dan kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu lelaki di sebelahnya, "dan ini asistenku, Hiro. Tidak usah terlalu formal, kalian seumuran kok," sambungnya dengan senyum yang melebar, menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Pemuda itu, Hiro, membungkukkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Tak usah sungkan meminta bantuanku jika butuh sesuatu, Lillian!" serunya bersahabat, "Aku memang masih dalam _training_, tetapi aku sedang berusaha keras! Senang mengenalmu, Lillian," ujarnya bersemangat. Senyum yang terukir itu semakin berkembang dengan jelas. Kutarik sudut bibirku perlahan, dan kulihat iris mata gelap milik Hiro tampak berkilau-kilau.

'Lillian, eh?'

Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit ruangan ini yang bersih tanpa cela. Berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi. Berusaha untuk menyaring semua pemikiran yang sekarang ini tersusun secara sangat tidak rapi di dalam kepalaku, yang kebanyakan adalah pertanyaan tentang diriku sendiri dan apa yang terjadi. Begitu banyak hal yang tidak kumengerti, begitu banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui.

"Baiklah, Lil," Kata pembuka itu seakan menarik pikiranku yang entah kemana, kembali ke jasadku, "aku pergi dulu. Tekan tombol ini saja jika kau perlu sesuatu," sambung Ayame seraya mengambil sebuah tombol dari atas meja dan meletakkannya di ranjang tidurku. (A/N: maaf saya ga tau apa namanya.. pager? T_T)

"_Check up _untuk saat ini sudah cukup, nanti dalam waktu beberapa jam kami akan kembali lagi, Lil," pamit Ayame seraya mengedipkan matanya sebelah, sedikit menggoda. Sekali lagi, aku hanya mampu membuat gerakan kaku itu lagi; kuharap siapapun yang melihatnya dapat menangkap maksudku. Dan syukurlah, Ayame juga Hiro memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka mengerti. Merekapun bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Dokter muda dengan tubuh yang semampai itu sudah melenggang terlebih dahulu menuju pintu, sementara asisten _in training_-nya menyusul di belakangnya. Entah mengapa ketika melihat keduanya memunggungiku dan menjauh dariku, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berkecamuk dalam diriku. Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak sanggup. Ingin rasanya aku menarik keduanya untuk tetap tinggal di sini. Aku tidak mau mereka pergi. Aku takut.

* * *

"_Mama! Tunggu!" teriakku sekeras yang kusanggup, tetapi sosok semampai itu tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Panasnya api yang membakar apapun yang berada di sekitarku membuatku semakin panik. Peluh bercampur air mata membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak bisa mengejarnya; untuk melepaskan diri dari reruntuhan bangunan ini saja aku tidak mampu._

"_Mamaaa!"_

_Ia terus berlari, sedangkan aku hanya dapat melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Sekuat apapun aku menjerit, ia tetap tak membalikkan tubuhnya. Untuk sekedar melihat ke arahku saja ia tidak melakukannya._

_Ia terus menjauh. Ia meninggalkanku. Dan tidak ada seorangpun yang datang untukku, hingga tebalnya asap membuatku sesak hingga aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi._

* * *

Reka kejadian itu berputar di kepalaku secara tiba-tiba. Tetapi... aku tidak mengerti. 'Apa hubungannya hal itu denganku?'

Aku memejamkan kelopak mataku dalam-dalam. Oh, tidak. Memanas, kedua mataku memanas.

"Hi... ro..."

Entah mengapa nama itu yang mampu terucap dari bibirku. Dan sang empu nama tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan, mendekatiku.

"Dokter, nanti aku menyusul," ijin Hiro pada pembimbingnya pelan, bahkan hampir berbisik. Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Ayame mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas ini. Menyisakan hanya kami berdua di tempat ini. Menyisakan kami berdua yang mungkin hanya saling mengenal nama saja. Yah, bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai 'diriku sendiri', selain nama saja.

Dengan hati-hati pemuda beriris hitam legam itu menarik kursi di sebelah ranjang yang kutempati dan duduk di sampingku. Tiada suara yang terdengar saat ia melakukan itu semua. Hanya sepi. Senyap. Hening yang menusuk dan menciptakan kekakuan di antara kami, setidaknya itu menurutku.

Ah, aku tidak mengerti. Pandanganku semakin memburam. Bendungan itu tidak bertahan lama.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan sesuatu yang halus menyentuh pipiku perlahan. Aku tersentak, tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kulirik dari sudut pandanganku, ia menatapku penuh kelembutan, tak dihiraukannya surai cokelat tua miliknya yang terkadang menutupi mata kanannya. Dengan telaten ia mengusap pipiku dengan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih tanpa noda—bukan suatu hal yang aneh bagi calon dokter untuk selalu bersih, bukan?

"Tahukah kau apa tugas seorang dokter, Lillian? Untuk selalu ada kapanpun pasien membutuhkannya."

Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul yang menghias wajah _innocent_nya, sementara aku hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Ketika tatap matanya secara tak langsung bertemu dengan sorot mataku, sang asisten dokter itu langsung membuang muka dan sedikit mendehem. Dari ekspresinya, tampak bahwa ia sedikit gugup. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba membuka suara lagi, mengingat aku hanya bisa terdiam, mendengarkan apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jadi, tak apa. Aku akan selalu ada untuk—"

_**Krieet**_

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka, dan terdengar suara yang ditimbulkan oleh deritan pintu itu—menginterupsi ucapan Hiro, yang sedetik kemudian disusul oleh suara panik seorang wanita.

"E-Eh? Ma-Maaf jika aku mengganggu—"

"Tu-Tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" potong Hiro tak kalah panik dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri wanita tersebut ke arah pintu. Beberapa saat kemudian Hiro kembali bersama gadis yang menemaniku sebelumnya. Dengan wajahnya yang menyiratkan kecemasan, gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang di mana aku berbaring.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, Lil..."

Ia mengusap punggung tanganku perlahan. Kurasakan hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar ke tanganku yang terasa kaku. Tatap matanya yang lembut dan penuh perhatian itu tampak rileks, seakan beban yang berat sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Kuharap kau cepat pulih dan kembali ke sekolah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian bangkit dan meraih ponselnya yang beberapa menit lalu bergetar. Ia membukanya dan terdiam beberapa saat, ia tampak sedang berpikir untuk memutuskan sesuatu, kemudian ia menarik napas panjang.

"Lil, aku harus pulang sekarang," ucapnya pelan seraya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja tepat di samping kasurku. Beberapa buah buku ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya, dan beberapa buah lainnya ia masukkan ke dalam laci meja.

"Catatanmu sudah kuselesaikan, semuanya ada di sini ya." Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk meja kayu itu dengan tatap mata yang berbinar-binar. Aku berusaha untuk menganggukkan kepala perlahan, dan tampaknya hal itu membuatnya sedikit tertawa. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Terasa... _nostalgic_.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri, Lil. Aku pulang dulu, ya," pamitnya seraya melepaskan genggamannya. Ia melangkah menuju pintu dan melambaikan tangannya sebelum menghilang di ujung pandanganku. Hiro yang hanya memperhatikan kami sedari tadi, mendekat ke arahku.

"Beristirahatlah, Lil," perintahnya dengan suara yang hampir berbisik. Dan senyum manisnya itulah hal yang terakhir kulihat sebelum aku memejamkan mata.

Semenit.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Oh, mungkin hingga sepuluh menit, aku belum bisa tertidur juga. Kuputuskan untuk membuka mataku.

Tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada aku sendiri. Mungkin Hiro sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu ketika aku memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti ucapan dokter muda itu?" Suara bariton yang lembut itu menyangkal dugaanku sebelumnya. Pemilik suara yang familiar itu mendekat ke arahku.

"Mikhail?"

"Ah, aku senang kau mengingat namaku." Ia tersenyum. Dengan gerakan yang sangat halus, ia duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjangku.

"Sebentar... bukankah kau hanya ada dalam mimpiku?" Aku bangkit dari kasurku. Tunggu! Bukankah sebelumnya aku tidak dapat berbicara dan bergerak sama sekali? Kenapa sekarang...? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertama, aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang diriku, kedua, aku tidak mengenal orang yang bahkan dekat denganku, dan ketiga, sosok yang muncul dalam mimpiku kini ada di hadapanku!

Oh iya, dan juga aku yang tiba-tiba dapat melakukan ini semua, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu aku hanya dapat berbaring layaknya _zombie_.

"Tampaknya memori jangka pendekmu masih belum bekerja dengan baik." Ia mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian ia diam sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangannya yang besar.

Dan saat itu, aku melihat semuanya.

Bagaimana di hari itu aku mendapati diriku berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, bagaimana aku melihat 'diriku' yang mengenaskan, dan bagaimana pertemuanku dengan Mikhail.

Semuanya.

Sepertinya pertanyaanku yang terakhir, terjawab sudah. Sekarang, aku bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi, mana yang kenyataan.

Ia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Lagi, ia tersenyum lembut, meski aku tidak mengerti maksud dari senyum itu. Senyum yang memiliki lebih dari satu maksud.

"Bagaimana?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Mikhail itu cukup singkat dan kurasa memiliki pengertian yang cukup beragam dari berbagai aspek. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang seraya memijit-mijit dahiku.

"Berapa hari sisa waktuku, Mikhail?" tanyaku kembali, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang sebelumnya. Tentu saja, pertanyaan ia yang sebelumnya tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban yang positif bagaimana pun juga mengingat kondisiku yang sekarang jika dibandingkan dengan orang-orang normal lainnya.

"Tenang saja, itu semua kujamin. Lakukan saja yang terbaik untuk sekarang ini," ucapnya penuh kharisma. Benar-benar berusaha meyakinkanku untuk percaya dengan perkataannya.

"Entah kapan usahaku akan menemukan hasil. Tahukah kau, untuk berbicara pun sulit." Kulontarkan semua yang kurasakan pada Mikhail. Semua ketidakmampuanku. Semua kendalaku. Semua beban yang kurasakan.

"Tahukah kau itu semua, Mikhail? _I am alive, but I am hopeless_."

Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja. Tak jelas emosi yang tersirat di dalamnya. Aku tidak tahu harus senang karena memiliki kesempatan kedua, atau harus sedih karena kesempatan itu terpakai hanya untuk seperti ini?

"Aku tahu itu semua," balasnya singkat. Kristal matanya yang misterius itu menatapku dalam. "Apa kau lupa? Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu, hingga waktu itu datang."

Aku terdiam. Tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon kata-katanya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, Mikhail..." Aku tertawa, tetapi bukan tertawa senang, apalagi bahagia. Tawa sarkastik, yang tentunya kutujukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku punya kesempatan, tetapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan kesempatan itu. Sia-sia, bukan? Aku hanya mampu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendela yang berada di sisi kananku.

"Pejamkan matamu," ucapnya sopan. Kutatap matanya lekat-lekat. Entah mengapa tanpa pikir panjang, aku menuruti perintahnya begitu saja. Bagai terpengaruh hipnotis, aku melakukannya tanpa ragu. Tanpa aku tahu, aku bak terkontrol oleh kata-katanya yang terucap dengan tenang itu. Kelopak mataku tertutup sempurna.

Lagi, sensasi yang familiar—mungkin sama, terasa kembali. Kantuk yang teramat sangat datang menyergap. Sedetik kemudian, terasa sesuatu memelukku dalam dan hangat. Kurasakan betapa ringannya tubuhku di detik itu. Rasanya enggan momen-momen ini berlalu begitu saja. Aku merasa... nyaman. Perasaan ini bagai candu, sekali aku merasakannya, aku yakin aku akan ketergantungan. Ingin mengalaminya lagi dan lagi.

Aku lelap dalam kehangatan itu. Kehangatan yang memabukkanku. Kehangatan yang menghanyutkanku. Kehangatan yang kuharapkan selalu ada kapanpun, untukku. Kehangatan yang kuingin tak seorang pun merasakannya selain aku.

Kehangatan yang hanya untuk diriku. Kehangatan yang membawaku ke alam nirwana. Kehangatan yang seakan menjanjikanku segalanya.

Aku terlelap.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

A/N

Maaf untuk terlambat update. Maaf untuk chapter 1 yang irit kata. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan(?). Saya butuh liburan.. T_T

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk baca, dan juga terima kasih banyak untuk teman-teman yang sudah review dan fave :')

_Review, please readers? _


End file.
